1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to novel N-(optionally substituted 1,3-dioxolan-or dioxan-2-ylmethyl-N-alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl-2,2-dichloroacetamides described herein and their use as antidotes to protect crops from the phytotoxic effects of active thiocarbamate and/or chloracetanilide herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Active thiocarbamate herbicides, such as EPTC, butylate, or vernolate, and/or chloroacetanilides are phytotoxic to certain crops, such as corn and soybeans. The compounds disclosed herein, when used in combination with the active thiocarbamates and/or chloroacetanilides, eliminate or prevent this phytotoxicity effect upon the crops so that the herbicides may be used to control weeds without affecting the crops, as described herein.